Un-masked
by loveme.loveme.yolo
Summary: One Shot: Based off Cinderella Logan has been living with his dreadful uncle and cousins ever since he was 8. A letter came to the household inviting all single men to a ball for the Prince. You have to read the story to find out what happens in the end. Smut/Slash. Read A/N.


**A/N: Don't ask why but, I was watching Cinderella the other day and then in the car I was making up a story in my head and it need to come out. I was thinking Jagan on this one… So it's a Jagan. This is just a one shot but, if people like the story I may consider doing it a two shot. This is also my first slash/smut, I'm trying my best so tell me if it's good or not**

**So I still don't own the boys or the show. They might be frightened by me after one show. ;)**

**Rated M for: my messed up mind.**

**And now the wonderful story: Enjoy**

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping all around the village. Wait, I lied everywhere but, the old house on the top of the hill. The house was old and elegant and looked like a wealthy family owned it. And a wealthy family did own it; a single father, his two boys, and his nephew. The boy's where named Tony and Tyler and they were stuck up all the time. Never said a 'please' or a 'thank you' at all to anyone. And then there's Logan. Logan is the father's nephew and Logan works his ass off cleaning every day. He's up at the crack of dawn till the drawing of midnight.

Logan hasn't always lived with this dreadful family. Could he even call it a family? Well any way what happened to Logan's parents? Well, they were killed by a horrifying accident. Logan was only 7 or 8 at the time and he still remembers it like it was yesterday.

_(Flash Back)_

"_Mommy! Mommy!" shouted 8 year old Logan_

"_Yes sweetie, I'm coming. We are all aren't like you. Being quick and getting dressed fast." She said while picking him up. He giggled in her arms as she carried him to the door._

"_Honey, are you ready?" she shouted to her husband._

"_Yes, dear." He replied to her. And all three of them walked out the door._

_All three Mitchell's were walking in town hand in hand. Mrs. Mitchell in the middle because Logan said he would protect her before they left the house. Logan on the right and his father on the left. They were such a happy family. Then there was screaming and yelling all around them. They stood in their spot not being able to move._

"_Mommy?" Logan said tugging on his mother's hand. "What's going on?" She never responded to him. She looked down then back up at the out of control horses with men on them._

"_Logan run. Don't ask: just run." Said his mother. Logan ran away into an ally way. Not knowing what was going on. The horses then stopped with men on them. They had bows and things near their head and beat and shot them to death. Logan couldn't bear what was going on. He covered his eyes and had tears in them. The next day he was transported to his uncle's and that when his life became a living nightmare._

_(End Flashback)_

Logan was thinking about this when he felt someone smack his head. It was only 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday.

"Logan what the hell are you doing? Daydreaming on the job?" said Tony.

"No, I was in a deep thought that was all. And why are you up. You normally sleep till 12 today." Logan replied to his awful cousin.

"Got hungry. Now make me some breakfast, fag." He said. Instead of saying something back Logan got up and made him breakfast and didn't say a word. Once the other two came down from the smell of pancakes and bacon, there was a knock at the door.

"Logan go get that." Said his uncle shoving a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Pigs" Logan whispered to himself so they couldn't here. Logan got to the door and opened it. "Good Morning. May I help you?" he asked politely.

"Here is an invitation to a ball at the castle being held a week from today." Said the messenger handing him and envelope with the king's seal on it. Then he turned around and left.

Logan walked back into the dining room and there was nothing left.

"Who was at the door?" Tyler asked.

"The royal messenger. He came to tell us there was a ball a week from tomorrow." Logan said. He then went to open the envelope and he read it to the boys at the table.

"We the palace has invited you to a royal ball to find a husband for Prince James. This is a masked ball. This ball is held next week from this very day. And we inform you that all eligible bachelors are welcome."

While the boys took the letter out of Logan's hand, their father started wondering.

'_Instead of living in this dreadful living place,'_ he thought _'Try to get one of the boys to marry James and move into the castle together. It's perfect.' _

"Boys," he said only referring to his kids "Let's go get those tuxes for the ball today. We don't want all the good ones to be gone." He then turned to Logan "I want this place spotless when I come home." Then the three of them walked out of the kitchen door. 20 minutes later Logan heard a slam. He has never been outside the home after his parents died when he was 8 and know he's 17. Logan cleared the place mats and started to work on the giant house. He finished before they got home so he went up stairs to the attic to find anything old but, nice to wear.

Logan came across a trunk that said 'LEO' on it. Logan remembered his father's name was Leo so he opened the trunk to see what was in it. And he found a bunch of old masks and suits that where elegant for the ball. He didn't know how long he was up there for but, when Logan heard footsteps from down stairs he shut the trunk quickly and got up. Once down stairs he said his hello's then tried to leave but, his uncle had better ideas for him.

"Sup fag?" said Tony. They all knew Logan was gay and Tyler and Tony were bi. So they didn't care. The uncle only cared that his son's got the bet and to make Logan's life a living hell.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"I want you to take a look at the tuxes we got. That's all." Said the father.

"Can I go?" he asked "If I find a tux or something nice to were."

"I don't see why no but, you're not riding with us. You can walk."

"Fine." He said.

"And I want you home by midnight. No latter. Got it, boy?" he said

"Yes, now may I see?" Logan asked. His uncle nodded his head and Logan looked through the bag. Inside were the ugliest tuxes you could see one was an ugly green like the color of vomit, and the other was a horrifying fuchsia color. They had no taste. The masks where the same colors accept one will be wearing a pink suit with a green mask and the other a green suit with a pink mask.

"They look lovely." He said trying not to laugh. Tyler and Tony gave him a look.

"Just don't go trying to steal James away from him." said Tony.

"Lay one finger on him and I will cut your throat." Said Tyler just being protective of Tony.

"Whatever." Said Logan and he walked out of the room with his hands up over his head.

**XXXXXPAGEBREAKXXXXX**

The castle was busy getting ready for the ball; maids sweeping every corner, repairers fixing up any cracks or damages, and cooks running all around the kitchen. James was sitting up in his room with his two friends Kendall and Carlos.

"I don't see why I have to find a husband and wed before I'm 18." said James lying on his bed.

"Its proto call for every royal family. Just be grateful you weren't promise at birth like Princess Jo. Remember she was promised to Jett for when she turned 18. And they ended up hating each other so they jumped off their castle before the wedding." said Kendall.

"I remember that." said Carlos.

"Yeah, but, I must find someone before, my birthday. Which is the Saturday after this ball." said James. Kendall was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." James said. The door went open and their stood the royal tailor.

"James, I have to fit you for your suit." The tailor said.

"I must go." James said to Kendall and Carlos. 'I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, we have to go too." Carlos said helping Kendall up, "It's getting late." They waved and James was now alone with the tailor getting fitted for the suit for the ball. The ball was only 7 short days away.

**XXXXXPAGEBREAKXXXXX**

(Day of the ball)

Seven days have passed and Logan was so excited that he was finally allowed out of the house for this ball. When he went down stairs there was huge long list for him sitting on the table with a note attached to it.

'_Logan,_

_I've taken the boys out and I expect you do all of this before you even think of leaving.'_

_Sincerely,_

_Uncle'_

Logan took a look at the list "Shit I have to do all of this." He said out loud. He started the list without any breaks so he could go. After about 7 long hours he was done with the chores. He took a quick shower and was then up in the attic going through the trunk that once belonged to his father. There were many tuxes in there to choose from. After deciding what he was going to wear, he picked out a black tux with a white dress shirt underneath. All he needed now was a mask. He dug a little deeper and found a silver mask. It was just a plain and simple mask but, it looked to elegant with the tux he pick out. On that mask there was a the letter 'L' on it in gold on the right bottom corner of the mask. Logan thought that was his favorite touch of it. He traced his finger over the 'L'. He was about to put them on hen the door slammed.

"Logan?" a voice screamed. It was Tyler.

"Yes?" he replied to his brat cousin.

"We left the tuxes here, where are they?"

"Hanging up where you left them." responded Logan. Tyler found them and grabbed both ugly tuxes.

"Are you going."

"No," Logan replied "I haven't finished everything."

"Too bad for you." Tyler said and then slammed the door shut.

Logan went back up stairs and slipped on the tux. He then found a perfect pair of shoes for his feet and then the mask. He slightly gelled the front of his hair up. And then went out the back and felt the air for the first time in a long time. He walked on the main strip following all the men and women to the castle. When he reached the steps he was amazed at how big it was. A man who was about twice the size of Logan came up to him.

"You single? he asked. He was clearly drunk. Logan just ran didn't know what to do. He finally made it inside to a huge ball room where everyone was dancing. Men and Women. Women and Women. Men and Men. All having a great time, while Logan was looking at some art work a man in a mask came up to him.

"I guess you like Devin chi, too?" said the man.

"Who?" he asked. The man looked about his age and had a few inches on him.

"The artist."

"Oh, it's been a long time since I've been out of a house. But, I really do love art." Logan replied.

"Will you dance with me?" the Stanger asked.

"Umm.." Logan said "I really can't dance."

"I will help you." He said back to Logan.

The Stanger lead Logan to the dance floor. He put on hand on Logan's waist and put Logan's hand on his shoulder. He then helped Logan dance and he had a wonderful time dancing with this Stanger he just met.

While Logan didn't know his family was watching him.

"Who's that boy?" said Tyler. "He would make me go gay."

"Look at that ass." Tony replied. "Who needs James when I think he'll do."

Logan was smiling and having a good time. The Stanger leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Let's get out of here." Logan nodded his head not thinking clearly. The two boys saw and left their father standing there listening to something someone was saying about money.

The Stranger took Logan into the most beautiful garden he has ever seen. The boys were close enough to here but, hiding from the two so they could see this boy's face.

"So, you told me you haven't been out a lot." The Stranger said "Why is that?"

"I'm kind of a house servant. The house is so big I really never get to go outside."

"Oh, I see. May I ask you what your name is?" The Stranger then asked. Then the clock struck midnight. Twelve dings.

"I must leave." Logan said with a little bit of sorrow in his voice. He hated that he had to say good-bye to this man. The Stranger grabbed onto Logan's arm but, Logan got out and ran. He took off his mask once he got to the stairs but, dropped it running down. The Stranger was right behind him. He had on time to get it. So he left and ran as fast as he could back to the house on top of the hill. The Stranger picked up the masked and examined it. He saw the little 'L' on the mask.

"I will find you, L, I will" he said to himself.

**XXXXXPAGEBREAKXXXXX**

Logan slammed the back door shut then went to his room to sleep because he so exhausted from running. He went to bed.

The next morning he woke up a little latter, well, a lot latter than usual. When he walked down stairs he saw the boys were talking about the boy in the silver mask from the ball. They stopped talking when Logan came in.

"Good morning." Said Logan with a quizzical look on his face. "How was the ball?"

"It was fine." replied Tony.

"There was a really handsome boy in a simple silver mask that could make any boy go gay." Tyler then said.

"We never danced with anybody though." Tony said. "I tried too but, everyone truned me down or already had someone."

There was then a knock on the door.

"Logan will you get that?" His uncle said not even looking up at him.

"Don't I always get it?" Logan replied. He walked to the front door and opened it. There stood prince James right in front of him.

"Hello." Said James.

"Hello, your majesty" Logan replied to him bowing "How may we help you?"

"Well," said James "Last night at the ball there was a man there. And I've been all around the kingdom and this is the last house. You see the man dropped something and I would like to give it back and hopefully make him my husband." James replied. "Now, may I see all the boys of the house. If you don't mind. That is."

"No, not at all." Logan said "Tyler, Tony, Uncle, will you please come in here."

"Damn it what do you want boy?" his uncle practically shouted at him. Then he saw prince James. "Your majesty, what bring you here?" he said bowing and when the boys walked in they stopped and bowed as well. James explained the whole thing over again and then said,

"What was it that he dropped." As he was faced to Tyler.

"I dropped a wallet." He replied.

"No that is not it." James said. He then turned to Tony.

"I dropped a shoe." He said trying to make it like a Cinderella story.

"No that wasn't it either." James said Then he turned to Logan. This was his chance to get out of here. "You're the only boy left in the kingdom and if you aren't it then I must find someone else."

"I dropped a mask." Logan finally said.

"A lot of people said that. So how do you know it was a mask?" James asked because a lot of people said that to him.

"There was the letter 'L' on the mask and it was gold." Logan said.

"I thought you weren't going. You lied to us! And now my prince wants some ugly house servant instead of me? What the Fuck has this world come to? Tony almost in tears.

"Logan? Why would you lie?" asked his uncle.

"Well, let's see. I clean this house every fucking day. All three of you are pigs, never let me out once. And I had no idea the stranger in the mask I was dancing with was the prince!" He shouted back.

"Logan, will you come back to the castle with me?" James asked holding out his hand.

"I shall. I would not want to be a part of this family any longer." He replied. He slipped on his shoes when he realized he wanted the trunk that was upstairs. "Wait!" he shouted. James turned around to see his future husband lost with something. "I would like to grab something." James nodded his head in response to him. Logan ran and came back a few minutes later with the trunk in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" his uncle asked pointing to the trunk.

"The attic." Logan replied.

"And what makes it yours?"

"The fact that Leo is on it and it was my father's name and I found pictures and some of my mother's thing in there."

"That is rightfully mine." He went to grab it when James stepped in.

"You tormented this boy too much. Let him have it. Or I will make your life a living hell like you did to him." James said with an angry look on his face. With that being said Logan walked out the door with James and into the carriage. They headed back to the castle.

Once there the king greeted Logan and asked him all types of question's. He responded to every single one of them. The last question was this,

"Do you really love my son?" he asked. "I know James thinks that but, he thought it was love at first sight."

Logan replied to him. "To be honest with you, I thought it was love at first sight as well. I went home I dreamed about the stranger in the mask ever thinking I would see him again and I did." The king smiled and he then shouted for everyone to hear,

"Let there be a wedding at once!" James and Logan smiled while holding hands.

**XXXXXPAGEBREAKXXXXX (Last one I promise)**

It was the day of their wedding and everyone was invited to it. Except for Logan's family who lived on top of the hill. Their wedding was grand and the colors where silver and white. Silver to represent the mask Logan was wearing the night they met and white because of the castles colors where white and gold. So the choose white because they thought it would have been more elegant.

The priest then said "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your prince." James dipped Logan and kissed him passionately while everyone cheered in the background.

After their wedding they took a carriage and wanted to have a honeymoon in the woods in a little cabin. Once they got to the cabin, it was almost night time. They unpacked and then went to the bedroom. James was now really horny for waiting about two weeks to have sex with Logan.

While Logan turned his back on him he got up and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You know, I've been thinking that we should do it." James wisped into Logan's ear. Then he latched his lips onto Logan's neck. Logan moved to James could make more room.

"I take that as a yes." James said all ready working on his pants. Logan managed to turn himself around and kissed James rough and hard. James slipped his hand under Logan's shirt and got it off. Then he took his shirt off and exposed his perfect abs. They went back to kissing and ended on the bed with Logan on the bottom. They got their pants out of the way and everything else. All that was left on them now was their underwear. Logan pushed James off a bit.

"James," Logan whimpered with eyes wide, "I'm a little afraid. I know were married and all but, I'm just a little scared that I won't be good enough for you."

"Logie, you are the kind of guy I always wanted. And I love that. I'll make a deal. If you're not ready with this then we'll stop. I don't to force you into anything you don't want to. I will always wait for you." James said then went down to nibble on Logan's ear.

"I w-want to." Logan moaned as he fluttered his eyes shut. James took his fingers and brought them to the waist band of Logan's boxers and brought them down releasing a hard 8 inch cock. James kissed it and then removed his underwear. When James' cock sprung out Logan's eyes widen with fear of how big it was. It was 12 inches long and thick as hell.

"I'll be gentle." James said while kissing a sensitive spot on Logan's neck."Now suck." He commanded putting three fingers to Logan's lips. Logan gladly took them in and started moaning like a whore. He wrapped his tongue around them and when James thought they were covered he took them out. Logan gave a pout in disapproval not being done sucking.

"I want my hard cock up your ass. So stop pouting." Said James. James took one finger an slid into Logan's tight hole. Logan arched his pack and moaned in pain. It was pain and pleaser at the same time then James added the second one and moved his fingers around. He brushed his fingers lightly against Logan's prostate and made him moan and moan eve more. Logan now started fucking himself on James fingers. When James was about to add the third finger into Logan, Logan stopped him.

"Don't even add the third finger just fuck me already!" he shouted. James nodded and took his fingers out a little to roughly. Then lined up his cock with Logan's hole. He slammed right into Logan making him moan in pain and pleaser again and hitting his prostate the very first time. He didn't even let Logan get used to it. He slammed in out of Logan roughly but, did it with love.

"James…" Logan panted 'I'm about to cum!"

"Me too, baby." James replied. James came into Logan while Logan cam on his husband's chest. When done James dropped on top of Logan. Once he had the energy, he pulled out of Logan and rolled right next to him. James gave him a kiss on the forhead.

"James, I love you." Logan said.

"Love you, too." James replied, "I knew you were the one when we first danced together." That made Logan giggled and the let out a yawn.

"Tired?" asked James.

"Very."

"Well, you shouldn't. I did all the work." Logan just laughed again. "Night Baby." James then said giving him another kiss on Logan's for head.

"Night." Logan replied and snuggled deeper into James chest. And with that they fell fast asleep in each others arms.

And they lived happily ever after…. Or did they?

**Hey, what you people think. That was my first Jagan and I thought it came out really good. So please review… your reviews give me life to this freaking world. I have people who bring me down for being a rusher. But, screw them: BEING A RUSHER IS AWESOME! Sorry about my rant but, I just had to do that.**

**So please, please, please: REVIEW!**

**~J**


End file.
